roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Hard Nettin
“Hard Nettin” is a recurring segment on the FunHaus show “The Dude Soup Podcast”. It was created by host Lawrence Sontag as a way of finding what is “the most internet thing”. The segment was originally referred to as “Dude Soup Battle” until “Hard Nettin” was suggested by James Willems in “Dude Soup” episode 109, the third instalment of the segment. “Hard Nettin” is set up with the prior weeks Champion, facing off against a new competitor as decided by Lawrence, with suggestions on occasion from the community. Each Champion is selected by the podcast guests, with ties being decided by the community via Strawpoll. Criteria stated by the guests as to why a combatant wins includes: * Individuality * Popularity (or lack thereof) * Whether or not the combatant was created as a joke * If the combatant is something you would only find out about through the internet * If the combatant could only exist because of the internet * In Lawrence' own words "Something that it is an instance through which you can view the wondeful diversity of the human race, through the internet" “Hard Nettin” History 1 - DS106 - Masking(W) vs Tamakeri 2 - DS107 - Masking(W) vs Quick Sanding 3 - DS109 - Masking vs Women Crushing Fruit with Biceps(W) decided by Strawpoll 4 - DS110 - Women Crushing Fruit With Their Biceps vs Russian Cult That Worships Gadget From Rescue Rangers(W) 5 - DS111 - Russian Cult That Worships Gadget From Rescue Rangers(W) vs Streamer That Threatens Suicide For Nudes 6 - DS114 - Russian Cult That Worships Gadget From Rescue Rangers vs DJ Deaf Joey Kissing His Dead Grandmother Who's Kept In A Coffin In His Backyard(W) 7 - DS116 - DJ Deaf Joey Kissing His Dead Grandmother Who's Kept In A Coffin In His Backyard(W) vs How To Talk Minnesotan 8 - DS117 - DJ Deaf Joey Kissing His Dead Grandmother Who's Kept In A Coffin In His Backyard vs Big Knee Lover(W) decided by Elyse Willems two votes Deviant Artist 9 - DS119 - Big Knee Lover(W) vs Sitting and Smiling decided by the vote of a returning Joel Rubin 10 - DS120 - Big Knee Lover(W) vs A.I. Channel KizunaAI decided by Strawpoll 11 - DS121 - Big Knee Lover(W) vs Combat Juggling Willems abstains, citing Combat Juggling is not Nettin enough, and Big Knee Lover has stopped posting content 12 - DS122 - Big Knee Lover(W) vs White Power Milk continues to abstain 13 - DS123 - Big Knee Lover vs Babalooney(W) 14 - DS124 - Babalooney vs Game Girl Power(W) 15 - DS125 - Game Girl Power(W) vs / Girl Power wins by default, as they are the first combatant to acknowledge their Hard Nettin victory 16 - DS127 - Game Girl Power(W) vs Hackertech Photoshop Reddit Subscriber Spam 17 - DS128 - Game Girl Power(W) vs XennerdRandom 18 - DS129 - Game Girl Power vs YouTube Stunt Manslaughter(W) 19 - DS130 - YouTube Stunt Manslaughter vs Sinclair Networks(W) Facebook Page 20 - DS131 - Sinclair Networks vs Ivan Dorin(W) 21 - DS132 - Ivan Dorin(W) vs Keijo Portugal 22 - DS133 - Ivan Dorin(W) vs Passion Dust 23 - DS134 - Ivan Dorin vs Knuckles Family Tree/Legacy(W) decided by Strawpoll 24 - DS135 - Knuckles Family Tree/Legacy vs Lizard Force(W) Instagram account 25 - DS136 - Lizard Force(W) vs 241543903 26 - DS137 - Lizard Force vs Jam2go(W) 27 - DS138 - Jam2go(W) vs The Arceist 28 - DS139 - Jam2go vs The Alliance of Universes(W) 29 - DS140 - The Alliance of Universes(W) vs Google Girl 30 - DS142 - The Alliance of Universes vs Dinkster Daily(W) episodes DS142 and DS143, The Alliance of Universes discussed their origins in an addition to their PDF titled "Dear FunHaus", which was discussed on DS143 31 - DS143 - Dinkster Daily vs Joe Dyson and The Dyson Show(W) 32 - DS144 - Joe Dyson and The Dyson Show(W) vs Dans La Bouche avec Francisco 33 - DS145 - Joe Dyson and The Dyson Show(W) vs The Fart Master 34 - DS146 - Joe Dyson and The Dyson Show vs The MarbLympics(W) 35 - DS147 - The MarbLympics(W) vs Cowboy MWZ 36 - DS148 - The MarbLympics(W) vs Super Sayan 3: The Series, Episode 3 "Let The Fight Begin" 37 - DS149 - The MarbLympics vs Unlisted Funeral Rave YouTube Video(W) 38 - DS150 - Unlisted Funeral Rave YouTube Video vs Omegaverse Genetics(W) boys uncover the truth about the funeral rave 39 - DS151 - Omegaverse Genetics vs Fat World Wiki(W) (Victor found through strawpoll) 40 - DS152 - Fat World Wiki(W) vs HypnoBeast DS151 and DS152, Elyse Willems has been added to the Fat World Wiki 41 - DS153 - Fat World Wiki vs Cat Piano Classics(W) 42 - DS156 - Cat Piano Classics(W) vs Raw Water 43 - DS157 - Cat Piano Classics vs GJOHNCE(W) 44 - DS158 - GJOHNCE vs Anon and Shinobu VR Anime Wedding(W) 45 - DS159 - Anon and Shinobu VR Anime Wedding(W) vs Todd Rodgers Fake Gaming Record 46 - DS160 - Anon and Shinobu VR Anime Wedding vs kisscactus(W) 47 - DS161 - kisscactus(W) vs Physical Evidence of Titans 48 - DS162 - kisscactus vs The Garbageman(W) 49 - DS163 - The Garbageman vs Tor Eckhoff(W) 50 - DS164 - Tor Eckhoff vs The Floppotron(W) 51 - DS165 - The Floppotron(W) vs Jack Ma's "Gongshoudao" 52 - DS166 - The Floppotron(W) vs Disneyland Social Club Lawsuit 53 - DS167 - The Floppotron(W) vs HeatherBoydComics 54 - DS168 - The Floppotron(W) vs I Can Make Anybody Want To Go Vegan 55 - DS169 - The Floppotron(W) vs Krisca Wang Player Model 56 - DS170 - The Floppotron(W) vs murrlogic1 "Buxom Bread Women" 57 - DS171 - Walking With Giants vs "A Howl at Midnight - A Forgotten Dogs Roleplay"(W) 58 - DS172 - "A Howl at Midnight - A Forgotten Dogs Roleplay"(W) vs A Survey of Red TVs in Shenmue 59 - DS173 - "A Howl at Midnight - A Forgotten Dogs Roleplay"(W) vs Chop & Steele 60 - DS176 - "A Howl at Midnight - A Forgotten Dogs Roleplay" vs Klance14 to blackmail an animation studio into making a canon ship in "Voltron Legendary Defenders"(W) 61 - DS177 - Klance14 vs If WisheRs Were Horses(W) 62 - DS179 - If WisheRs Were Horses vs NikeCrush(W) 63 - DS180 - NikeCrush(W) vs Mini Drums 64 - DS181 - NikeCrush vs Ohohohojousama(W) 65 - DS182 - Ohohohojousama(W) vs ViVe Hypnosis 66 - DS183 - Ohohohojousama vs Final Fantasy 7 House(W) 67 - DS184 - Final Fantasy 7 House(W) vs Kingdom Hearts: The Chipmunks and The Chipettes Series 68 - DS185 - Final Fantasy 7 House vs Hot Pokémon Trainer(W) 69 - DS186 - Live RTX Hard Nettin Tournament: kisscactus(W) defeated DJ Deaf Joey Kissing His Dead Grandmother Who's Kept In A Coffin In His Backyard, Russian Cult That Worships Gadget From Rescue Rangers, Anon and Shinobu VR Anime Wedding* that order on way to victory, other competitors included were Big Knee Lover, The Floppotron, GJOHNCE and Cat Piano Classics. Winners were decided by FunHaus cast and strawpoll. *Interesting to note that kisscactus was the competitor that defeated the VR Anime wedding initially 70 - DS187 - Hot Pokémon Trainer vs H.J. Freaks(W) 71 - DS188 - H.J. Freaks(W) vs Author & Punisher - The One-Man Industrial Band 72 - DS189 - H.J. Freaks vs D.K. Vine Romance(W) 73 - DS190 - D.K. Vine Romance vs ZimoNitrome(W) 74 - DS191 - ZimoNitrome(W) vs ToiletFlush2011 75 - DS193 - ZimoNitrome vs TheRealSullyG(W) 76 - DS194 - TheRealSullyG(W) vs Squirting Mustard 77 - DS195 - TheRealSullyG(W) vs Gassy Breegul 78 - DS196 - TheRealSullyG(W) vs Guide to Proper Cat-Girl Care 79 - DS197 -TheRealSullyG vs Ultimate Pokemon Battle(W) 80 - DS198 - Ultimate Pokemon Battle(W) vs Fights with Health Bars 81 - DS199 - Ultimate Pokemon Battle(W) vs Shine of the Mall Ninja 82 - DS200 - Ultimate Pokemon Battle vs The Aerodynamic Properties of Anime Breasts(W) 83 - DS201 - The Aerodynamic Properties of Anime Breasts(W) vs The Brotherhood of Darkness 84 - DS202 - The Aerodynamic Properties of Anime Breasts(W) vs 0.5x A Presses 85 - DS203 - The Aerodynamic Properties of Anime Breasts vs man eating food(W) 86 - DS203 - man eating food(W) vs mywar_yuichiro 87 - DS204 - man eating food(W) vs Alex Frost / opening stuff underwater “Hard Nettin” Hall of Fame * Big Knee Lover (5x Champion, First Deviant Artist, Decided by FunHaus cast) * Game Girl Power (4x Champion, First to acknowledge “Hard Nettin” Championship) * Ivan Dorin (3x Champion, Decided by FunHaus cast) * kisscactus (2x Champion, First Hard Nettin YouTube channel to become "HAUSMATES", Winner of DS186 Hard Nettin Tournament) * The Floppotron (7x Champion, Retired by Lawrence Sontag, 1st Undefeated Competitor) Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Funhaus Category:Funhaus Shows